


An Auradon Life For Me

by GodlessDisciple



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessDisciple/pseuds/GodlessDisciple
Summary: Everyone has a history with Harry.The pirate makes it to Auradon and stirs up unresolved feelings.Flashbacks throughout for Harry's interactions with different VKs on the Isle.*Spoilers for Descendants 2*Tags and Pairings will be added later. (Pairings will probably be Harry and everyone)





	1. Harry & Harry

Harry Hook, only son of the Captain himself, exited to limo with a flick of his coat and an evil grin followed by a handful of younger, smaller kids. It had been a lot easier to get to Auradon than he had expected. He joined the clump of younger villains kids as they exited the other limos and followed the bubbly girl with the clipboard who welcomed them and led them on a tour of the beautiful grounds and to the grand entrance hall.

"And now it's my pleasure to introduce you to the man who arranged for your move here, our King Ben."  
Ben smiled brightly as he stood in front of them with Mal by his side. Her face dropped as she noticed their unexpected guest before him. It was hard to miss him as he stood a head taller than the kids aged 14 and younger.

"Thanks Jane. Welcome to you all. I know this is going to a difficult transition but if we all try our best and work hard then..." He paused. "How did you get here?"

Harry looked around innocently. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. What are you doing here?"

The younger kids parted as Harry traipsed to the front. "Well I was invited." 

"No one invited you here." Mal told him.  
Harry took the clipboard out of Jane's hands with a flirty smile and lent in close to Ben, putting himself between the King and Mal. He pointed to the list with the point of his hook. "See there, Harry Hook. Tha's me." 

Ben frowned at the clipboard. "That can't be right. I thought we were just starting with the younger children. Why is Harry on here?"

"Ye stupid list is right" a young girl strode forward out of the crowd. Black nail varnish to match the black hair and jacket. She was short but walked with confidence and attitude that made her take up more space even though she barely came up to the older pirate's shoulder. "I'm Harry Hook."

Jane studied her clipboard as she tried to understand where she had made a mistake. Mal and Ben just tried to process their confusion. "What?"

Harry, the taller of the pair, threw an arm around his namesake and elaborated. "She's Harriet" he gestured to the girl and then himself, "and I'm Harold. Yer list just says 'Harry Hook'."  
Harriet shrugged off her brothers arm with a scowl.

"This is clearly a mistake, we'll just send one of you back." Jane said, trying to fix the mistake she blamed herself for.  
"No chance! You ain't sending me back cause he stowed away!" Harriet yelled.  
"Aye" Harry joined in. "Just like you said beastie, we've all gotta try our best and work hard and we'll all get along great." 

"You expect me to let you stay, after you kidnapped me?" Ben asked, incredulously. Harry laughed maniacally.  
"Well ye won't send me back. Can ye just imagine the mischief I could make there? Now Uma's gone, the lads need a Captain."  
"Uma didn't go back to Isle?" Mal asked.  
"Aye she weren't gonna come back as a failure. She's gone off to lick her wounds." Harry lent in close to Bens ear " and I thought ye'd like to keep a close eye on me. We did have fun last time, didn't we?"  
"You wanted to stab me."  
"Nah mate. I wanted to hook ye. Very different kind of fun."  
Mal pushed Harry back away from Ben and glared. Harry winked at her in response and cackled.

Ben sighed and took a minute to think. He stood in front of all these kids who deserved more than the life they had been given. This was meant to be about second chances but did Harry deserve one?  
But this wasn't about Harry specifically. This was about Auradon and his people. This was for all the villain kids who looked at him now expectantly, some with scowls and reluctance to be there, but some had worry in their eyes. Ben could imagine what they were thinking. If Harry wouldn't be allowed to stay at Auradon because of his past misdeeds then would they be sent back too?

"You can stay" Ben decreed. Harry cheered and many of the younger villain kids visibly relaxed. "But you will obey our rules," Harry mock saluted as Ben continued. "No stealing, no plundering, no fighting." Mal whispered a suggestion into Ben's ear. "And you have to give up your hook."  
Harry's face dropped, "No chance."  
"Well it's that or back to the Isle." Mal told him, receiving a glare in response.  
"Why don't ye try an take it from me."  
"I can't imagine that's gonna be very hard." Mal squared off to him with a glare but Harry wasn't going to back down anytime soon so Ben stepped in.  
"Please Harry, we need to trust each other. This will be a great gesture to show us you're serious about joining us here." Having been taught diplomacy since a child, the right words fell easily from Ben's mouth.  
"Oh yeah? And what are ye gonna do for me?"  
"That's obvious isn't it." Mal was a lot more blunt, especially fresh from her return. "We won't kick you back to that dump you call a home."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Harriet stopped him with a hand on the arm. "Harry, come on." They shared a silent discussion with a look. Hers was pleading, his a scowl.

Reluctantly the pirate turned back to the King and his Lady.  
"What are ye gonna do with it?"


	2. Harry and Jay

"So this is where ye keep the treasure." Harry said, eying up the museum. There was too much security for him to take anything (not that he didn't think about it).  
"Yes we keep everything on display so we can all learn from our history." Ben explained. He had left the rest of the new students with Jane to complete the tour whilst he brought Harry and his sister to drop off their fathers hook. Mal had joined them of course. She wasn't about to leave Ben alone with Harry after the previous kidnapping. She glanced over to her mothers spell book in its display case. She definitely missed it (not that she would admit that out loud).

"Y'know doesn't look like there's a lot of yer history here. Seems like it's mostly from our lot." Harry had noticed the many of the old possessions had previously belonged to the parents of his fellow islanders.  
"I believe we have a shared history." Ben responds with a smile and a hand on Harry's shoulder. It would've been a nice moment, except it was ruined by the appearance of Jay.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Carlos and Evie who had followed Jay in didn't look to happy to see Harry either.  
"Well well well, the gangs all here. So nice of ye all the come welcome me home."  
"This isn't your home." Evie told him.  
"Oh it is now love. Beastie boy here said so."

"Okay but what are you doing here?" Carlos gestured around the museum.  
"Well little pup," Harry said with a grin "I'm just here to drop off an item of historical value."

"And check out the security no doubt." Jay didn't bother to hide his disapproval.  
"Oh like ye haven't."  
"I'm done with the old life."  
"How nice for ye. Well if ye don't mind I was trying to have a moment to say goodbye to me old Dad's Hook."  
"Surely you're used to losing it by now?" Jay said.  
"Ye wanna say that again?"  
"Well it's not like you're attached to it like your Dad was." Jay gave him a challenging smile before continuing, knowing all the right buttons to push. "You're just a sad imitation of who he was. I mean, you weren't even the Captain of your own ship."  
Harry chuckled. "Gonna be like that is it?" He pulled his hook off and handed it to Harriet without taking his eyes off Jay.  
"Looks like it."

Harry threw the first punch with all his weight behind it. Jay recovered well, tackling him and taking them both to the ground hard. In the flurry of punches, Jay managed to catch and pin one of Harry's hand. Harry responded with a slap to his face and received a bloody nose in return. Deaf to the protests of the others the continued until Carlos grabbed Jay's arm to try and stop the fight. Harry bit down on Jays other arm to free himself from the long haired man.

Carlos dragged Jay away despite his protests and Mal stepped between the men before Harry could strike again. The grin he gave her looked that much more maniacal with the blood in his teeth. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his arm, managing only to smear it over his face more.  
"Just like the old days, eh?"  
"I preferred the old days when I didn't know you!" Jay shouted angrily back at him.  
"Keep telling yerself that." Harry put his hand out to get his hook back and glared at Harriet when she hesitated.  
He held it lovingly in his hands and shut his eyes for a moment, savouring the weight of it.  
"Alright then, bye Dad." He said to the hook before handing it over to Ben. Before the King could turn to put it in a case, the pirate grabbed his collar. It was threatening but Ben wasn't scared. He knew he was safe from the way Mal and and Evie stepped forward in case they needed to protect him.  
"Listen," Harry said, pulling him close, "if I go back, the hook comes back with me, okay?"  
"Of course." Ben reassured him. Harry grinned and released him.

Harriet patted her brother on the arm, an acknowledgment of doing the right thing (for once), before she turned to leave.  
"Where are you off to?"  
"I'm going to rejoin the tour. If ye could never talk to me again, that'd be great. Ye've embarrassed me enough as it is."  
"Bye lil sister, miss you already!" Harry called back to her teasingly.  
"And ye should get Gil before he suffocates." 

Harry turned back to others, laughing "whoops, I forgot about Gil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jay mean :( he's not gonna be mean all the time but in this he and Harry have history.
> 
> That may be the last time we see Harriet :p
> 
> But we will have Gil in the next chapter :D
> 
> This chapter is unedited so forgive me for any spelling mistakes :p


	3. Gil, son of Gaston

"Hi guys." Gil said brightly when the trunk of the Limo opened. Harry offered him a hand to help him out. "Hey, where's your hook."  
Harry rubbed his hands, aware again on the loss. "Had to give it up, mate. No worries though."  
"You stuffed him in the trunk?" Evie asked incredulously, receiving only a shrug in return from Harry.  
"Hi Evie. Hi Mal, Jay and Carlos." Gil greeted each of the personally before narrowing his eyes at Ben. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"  
"Uhh, you kidnapped me?"  
"Did we? When was that?" He asked honestly.  
"Gil, that's beastie boy." Harry filled in. "The King. We were gonna swap him for the Magic wand."  
Gil still looked blank.  
"Yer Dad tried to kill his Dad."  
"Oooh, right. Nice to meet you dude." He offered his hand to Ben, who shook it (as he had been raised to).

"He wasn't part of the deal." Mal told Harry.  
"Well he goes where I go."  
"Just because you cheated your way here doesn't mean your whole 'crew' gets to come."  
"I couldn't fit them all in the boot anyway."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I think I should speak to my parents about this." Ben said, cutting in before it could get out of hand.The pirates shared a look. Gil's confused, Harry's with a shrug.  
"Lead on then, beastie."

King Adam and Queen Belle were not impressed with the current state of affairs. Their pleasure at seeing their son and his girlfriend was marred when they noticed the newest potential residents of Auradon. Harry walked in with all the swagger only a pirate could achieve, Gil following close behind with a happy smile, admiring the castle. Harry removed his hat and bowed to the Royal parents. Ben quickly filled them in on how the pirates had got to the island before gesturing to the pirates to step forward.  
"Harry Jones. A pleasure to meet you." He nudged Gil who took the prompt.  
"Gil Legume. Who are you?" The King and Queen took notice of his name and knew immediately who's son this was.  
"That's the beast." Harry loudly whispered to his first mate.  
"No it's not."  
"Yes, Gil. It is."  
"But he's not..." Gil made himself hunched and clawed. "And my dad said he was really Hairy. Like all over."  
"It was a curse. It's broke now."  
"With true loves kiss." Evie said adoringly from where she was standing at the back of the room with Carlos and Jay. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh okay. Hi." He said to the ex beast with an honest smile and a little wave, before turning to Queen Belle. "Are you Belle? Wow, you are really pretty." Belle would've expected as much from the son of her previous unwanted suitor (had she known he was coming).

"But are you really smart?" Gil continued. "My dad always said you were always reading so you must be really smart." Belle's smiled at him for that.  
"Do you read, Gil?"  
"No, my dad didn't let me. He always said you don't need big brains if you have big muscles." He carefully parroted the lesson from his father.  
The Queen shared a look with her husband, a similar look to when Ben would act out as a child. A look of forgiveness, a look that said 'He's only young, he doesn't know any better.'  
"Would you like to read?" She asked the young man.  
"Yeah that'd be great but I'm not good at it. I struggle with the big words. And the small words sometimes too." He answered honestly, with a little laugh at his own failings.  
"If you'd like, I can teach you." King Adam started to make a noise of protest but was quickly shushed by his wife.  
"What about you, Harry? Are you here to learn?"  
"Not bothered to be honest. Just don't wanna go back to the isle."  
"We should let them stay." Belle said to her husband.  
"I don't think-" he started to protest.  
"Now Darling, it would be hypocritical of us to judge them by appearances. If they're willing to try then we should give them a second chance."  
"I even gave my hook to Ben." Harry chimed in, grasping the young king on the shoulders in an attempted friendly manner. Ben was more taken back by the pirate's use of his real name than the sudden physical contact. Belle was always pleased when her son made new friends, even if they were somewhat unsavoury.

Adam gave a deep sigh, knowing he wouldn't win an argument once his Queen had her heart set on something.  
"Okay. They can say."  
Harry and Gil cheered. Mal, Jay and Carlos scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil is just a little sweetheart ❤️  
> A little dumb, but he seems like he has a good heart.


	4. Harry, Gil and Evie

After a week of good behaviour Harry and Gil were starting to impress Ben. Well 'good behaviour' may be an overstatement, but they were doing a lot better than expected. They were sat in lessons with the younger VKs to try and catch them up in subjects they struggled with (Harry in maths, Gil with his reading), and acted out in Goodness 101 with complaints of boredom and pointlessness. But despite the many detentions they ended up in, the Fairy Godmother had given Harry extra credit after he had given a long speech on the importance of loyalty, even thought he had taken over the class that day in his passion.  
Unfortunately Mal didn't agree with Ben's happiness of the pirates keeping true to their word, growing only more suspicious of the two. So she was naturally outraged to find her best friend Evie sitting with the two men under a tree that was meant to be their space, just for the original four of them. They looked far too happy together for her. Evie painting Harry's nails their standard black as he helped Gil with words he couldn't sound out from one of the books Queen Belle had given him. Ben recognised it as a book he had read a long time ago as a child.  
"What the hell is this?" Mal demanded.  
"Hi Mal, Hi....." Gil greeted but drew a blank.  
"Ben." Evie supplied for him.  
"So what? Are we all best friends now?" The violet haired girl didn't bother to hid her annoyance.  
"It's not like that, Mal." Evie tried to calm her.  
"Don't worry yer pretty little head. See, Uma used to do my left hand but since someone frightened her off, I was just messing it up. Evie came and took pity on us and offered to help. " Harry explained with a smile for Evie which she returned, only infuriating Mal more.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mal said angrily to Evie, ignoring the pirate. Evie let herself get dragged away, leaving Ben to sit with the newest students.  
"So, how are you settling in?" He asked, not sure what else to say.  
"It's great here." Gil answered happily. "The food is so fresh here, and I even have my own bed. And do you know you have horses here? I've only ever seen pictures before!"  
Ben smiled at his enthusiasm but felt an immediate guilt for the things he'd taken from granted his whole life. "What about you Harry?"  
"Oh aye, it's great." The dark haired man answered sarcastically. "We get told what to do, what to wear, where to go. Just fantastic." He was taking the transition from pirate to student harder than his first mate.  
Not knowing how to respond, Ben glanced over to where Mal and Evie were have a hushed debate. When Mal met his eyes, she had a mix of worry and disapproval in hers. But if she couldn't leave the past behind her, then Ben thought he should lead by example.  
"Well if there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let me know."  
"Y'know there is something ye could do for us..." But he trailed off when Mal stormed back over.  
"Come on Ben, we need to go." He allowed her to drag him away, knowing his girlfriend was only worried about him after his previous experience with the pirates.  
"I'll see you guys later." He promised. Evie picked her purse up from where she'd left it ready to follow Mal. "Bye guys." She said with a smile for them.  
"Bye Evie, bye Ben, Bye Mal." Gil said back to them. Harry gave a little wave of his hand, but had a smirk for Mal, revelling in her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Next chapter may be short as well but is going to feature our first flashback to back on the isle :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) I live for comments


	5. Harry and Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as the last chapter but from Mal and Evie's perspective :)

"What's going on? Since when are you hanging out with them?"  
"Mal, I think-"  
"No, no. You're literally painting his nails."  
"I just think-"  
So what? You're all best friends again after what he did to Ben. What he would've done to all of us!"  
"You need to-"  
"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me. I thought we were-"  
"Mal, stop!" Evie commanded, grasping her shoulders to stop her best friend from her rant. "Listen to me. It's just Harry. He's harmless."  
"You weren't saying that when he was going to make Ben walk the plank."  
"That was before. He acts all big and bad but you know he was just following Uma's orders."  
"He would've killed Ben."  
"I don't think he would have. He just wanted a reaction from you. They all did. Evie tried to reassure her friend. "I know you thinking too much into it. Please, be honest with me. What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm not.... I'm just scared someone's gonna get hurt. Ben, the boys, you."  
"Harry wouldn't hurt us."  
"How can you know that?" Mal pleaded.  
"I just know him. He was stuck in a bad situation just like we were. It's different now. We're safe here."  
"But after everything that happened with Uma..."  
"Uma's not here. It's just Harry and Gil. They just want to stay at Auradon, get a second chance. Just like we did."  
"But what if they're planning something?"  
"Then we'll deal with it, if it comes to that. You don't have to carry all this worry." She said, leaning into Mal. "We're a team remember."  
Mal looked over to Ben. She just wanted to keep him safe. Harry and Gil were too dangerous for him to be around.  
"Y'know there is something ye could-" she overheard Harry say to Ben. "Oh hell no." She immediately returned to rescue her boyfriend from making any deals with the pirate.  
"Come on, Ben. We need to go." She said and he came willingly. He, Gil and Evie said their goodbyes, but Mal kept her glare fixed in Harry. Treacherous pirate with that stupid smirk on his face.

 

Evie remembered the first time she ever met Harry. She known who he was already, of course. His father's reputation proceeded them both. But Harry's father had just died. It was only days after she had heard when he tracked her down, caring a large box.  
"Ye do clothes right?" He asked. Dumping the box down in front of her. There had been so many stories of the great Captain Hook. Stories of violence, adventures, obsessions with crocodiles and a boy who never grew up. His son, Harry seemed to follow in his father's footsteps, handling a sword like he had been born with it and never backing down from a fight, even if it was against bigger and badder VKs on the isle. Her friends Gaston Jr and Gaston the third (the twins) had even told her about the time Harry had put his own hand in a crocodiles mouth, no less than impressed and full of admiration. She'd later overheard the same story being told in hushed whispers on the isle.

"Pardon?"  
"Ye make clothes right?" He repeated slower. "Ye take them and turn them into other things. Yeah?"  
"Uhh yes. I do." He was not like she had imagined in person. He wasn't yet the full height he would be, but certainly not short. Thinking he would have been so big, bad and confident, it was a shock to see him looking so sad, and small. But this did nothing to calm her nerves. Evie had learnt from her mother at a young age not to take things at face value. Even something as small and innocent as an apple could bring down an enemy if used in the right way. 

"Ye can have these then." He gestured to the box and she peaked inside. It was full of leathers and shirts.  
"Are these... Were these your father's?" He nodded, eyes cast away from her and the box. "I don't think I should have these."  
"Take them." He ordered. "Cut em up, burn em, I don't care. I want it gone!" She recoiled from his rage and kept quiet, the same as what she would do when her mother was angry. When it was clear he had nothing left to say she opened the box and pulled out some gold jewellery.  
"You don't want these?" She said, handing the treasure over to him.  
"Ye're right, I can sell these." That wasn't what she had been thinking.  
"I didn't know my father, but I think it would have been nice to have something to remember him by." She told him. He laughed loudly, shocking her with the sudden change of emotion.  
"Aye, well ye didn't know my dad either." He was right of course, she only knew the terrible tales.  
"What about this?" She asked, pulling out a long red leather jacket. She went to hold it up against him, only for him to back away.  
"Nah, it won't fit me."  
"It doesn't look too big. It's a beautiful coat. I think it would suit you. The sleeves might be a bit long..." She stopped still in fear when he pulled a knife from his belt.  
After waiting her whole life for a handsome prince to come rescue her, she never truly learnt the ways of the Isle. The ways to survive. Now, struck with a sudden panic, she realised how much danger she was potentially in. Alone with a pirate, already well known at a young age for his violence and rebellion. Just like his father, they would say.  
He took the jacket from her and hacked the sleeves off the coat. She only started breathing again when he put the knife away and pulled the coat on. She led him to a mirror and pulled out her sewing scissors to cut off the stray threads that had remained.  
"Looks good." She told him as he starred at himself like he was seeing someone else looking back at him.  
"I don't know what to do." He whispered quietly, not looking at her. She saw a tear in his eyes that would never shed in front of a witness and knew he wasn't talking to her. She retreated back to where the box was, so as to leave him with his thoughts. She busied herself while he stood in silence, starring at the coat that used to fit another man.  
She heard him quietly sigh before he swung around with a swish of the coat and a charming smile.  
"Well, this was fun, but I best be off." He announced.  
"Don't you want...?" She gestured to the box.  
"Nah, ye keep it." He waved her off. "Ye helped me out today."  
"Thank you." She accepted the clothes, graciously. He went to leave but stopped in the door. His face turned serious, like he had something important to say before he shook the feeling off.  
"Yer too soft though." He called as he left. She quietly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I killed off Captain Hook :/  
> I didn't mean too, I just couldn't imagine Harry having the Hook if his father was still alive. 
> 
> And that was our first (of many) flashbacks :)  
> I feel like Evie is very forgiving. She's lovely and I think she would be nice to the boys as long as they were nice to her.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year(ish) after the death of Captain Hook.

Uma hated working Saturday nights. At 15 yrs old it was time to make a name for herself on the Isle. With all the Villain Kids of the Isle it was a challenge of who could be the baddest. Who could make the most destruction, the loudest noise. Mal, daughter of Malificent (and Uma's Ex best friend) had a few magic tricks which put her ahead of the competition and of course, her 3 loyal followers: the princess, the thief and the.... Sidekick? She never knew what use the De Vil kid was but he was another card in the little witches deck. His name had power.   
Uma's mother, the sea witch had power. Real power. But Ursula didn't care to share with her daughter. Her deals and magic was kept behind closed doors. Uma scrubbed the floor, washed dishes for hours and dealt with the insufferable customers and her mother never even let her in the back office for anything. It wasn't fair. Whatever magic Uma had herself was blocked by the complete lack of training or any idea of how to start. And now she was stuck working every Saturday night for practically eternity just because she tried to have a look at her mother's old contracts.

The worst thing about working at Ursula's Fish and Chips was her mother's refusal to ban anyone who comes to eat. You'd eat what you're given and you don't complain for fear of Ursula's wrath. So Uma couldn't complain when Harry Hook entered the shop and checked his sword loudly to announce his presence. At 16 years of age, he oozed bravado and an attitude of someone not to be messed with. He was closely followed as always by his first mate, Gil, son of Gaston. Harry smiled broadly when the noisy chatter turned silent and then to whispers as the customers noticed him. Dinner and a show at Ursula's.   
"Plunderer, table for two." She greeted monotonously.  
He turned a charming smile on her and took a seat at the table. Gil sat in the other.  
"Hi Shrimpy." Gil greets happily. Uma only scowls at the name thrust upon her by the wicked little witch. Harry elbowed Gil and gave him a look to tell him to shut up.  
"What's on the menu tonight then Uma?"  
"You get the stew."  
"Sounds wonderful." It wasn't. All the leftover gristle and bones from the week made up the stew. It tasted horrible to Uma, but it was warm, filling and the cheapest thing on the menu so was a popular choice for many of the young kids on the isle who could only scrape up a few coins to get a rare hot meal. But at Ursula's you got what you were given, so even with money, if you were given the stew you'd eat it.

Uma served the stew without a smile. Gil tucked in straight away, eating things that would be disgusting to others was a talent held by all the sons of Gaston. Harry didn't touch his but continued to watch the blue haired girl.  
"Why are you here Harry?"  
"Oh we just came for a little visit. Why don't you sit with us?" He kicked out a chair but she remained exactly where she stood (she knew he had more to say).  
Harry Hook, only son of the Captain, was another potential 'big bad' of the island. He had no magic of his own but a talent with a sword, and as of his father's death the previous year, a boat and a loyal crew made up of his pick of VKs. A valuable position for anyone he deemed worthy.  
Uma couldn't stand him. Another person to look down on her, another roadblock to her success. She was expected to be respectful to him. He expected that. Her mother and his father had given each other the respect they needed to in order to share the coast that surrounded the island. Captain Hook had kept his crew of thieves and pirates clear of Ursula's shop, only ever their for business or dinner, and in return Ursula wouldn't bring about a storm to sink his ships. Not that she ever would anyway, the Captain's small fleet of ships were the ones that ferried food and supplies to the deprived island that they couldn't grow or fish for themselves. So on the rare occasions previously that the Captain would bring his son to the shop, Harry would be left to annoy Uma while the Captain would go to the back office to talk business with Ursula.

Once upon a time they had been friend but since the loss of his father, Harry had started to step out on his own to make a name for himself. Without the fear the Captain cultivated, Harry had had to make himself a threat so as not to be messed with, and he'd left her behind.  
Maybe that was why Uma had targeted him in her first ploy for destruction. She couldn't go after Mal (not yet), but sneaking onto the Jolly Rodger at night to rip the sails and pour paint on the deck had seemed like a great start. Or at least a use of all the rage she had inside her after a fight with her mother. Harry hadn't even retaliated in person. He had been fixing his boat and had sent one of his crew mates, Desiree, to threaten Uma and steal her bracelets, not to sell or for their horde of treasures, just to send a message. 

"Is this about the boat?" Uma asked, breaking the silence and his analytical gaze on her.   
"She's a ship. And no. I have a proposition for ye. A challenge of sorts."   
"And why would I bother with a challenge from you?"  
"Because if you win, I'll pledge my allegiance and my crew to ye as our Captain." In shock, Uma took the offered seat, gaining a giggle of delight from the current captain.  
"And if I lose?"  
"Ye'll join my crew. Be my pet fish." She scowled at that. She would be the laughing stock of the island. But where she was now, what choice did she have?  
"No deal."  
"Really? Ye're happy here are ye? Little Shrimpy safe in mum's shop. Ye're gonna let that little witch be the boss of this place?" He knew all the right buttons to press.  
"And what's in it for you?" She couldn't hold back the anger from her voice, "You've got everything you could possibly want."  
"Exactly! I've got everything I want. So what is there left to desire? Where's the challenge? The thrill of it all!"  
"So why me? Why don't you go proposition Mal?" He smiled at her insecurity.  
"I don't want a land witch. She doesn't get the pirate life. But now you," He leant in closer. "Ye've got ambition. But no backup to get you to where you want to be. A leader with no followers. A captain with no crew."   
"So what? You're gonna throw the fight and give me your crew?"  
"Oh no no no." He put a hand on his heart like he was insulted, sharing an amused look with Gil. "I may be a pirate but I've still got some honour. I'll give you nothing. Ye've got to earn it and beat me. My crew deserve a Captain they can respect."

Uma took a minute to think, starring Harry down as she tried to work out his motivations. Even if she didn't win, would it be so bad to join his crew? To live the pirate's life, taking what she wanted and giving nothing back. She wouldn't need to earn respect when she could take it. 

"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah, so what's the bet?"  
Harry grinned, victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma's not coming to Auradon (yet?) but her history with Harry is important to him. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D 
> 
> Captain Hook was always my favourite and Harry was just perfect wasn't he? We need way more Harry so this fic is happening.
> 
> I'm gonna go back in chapters about Harry's past interactions with the VKs and Uma and Gil. (Gil will be in the fic too soon because he's adorable).
> 
> I've not read the books or see wicked world but it says on Wikipedia that Harry is the middle child between Harriet and CJ. Harriet is meant to be the oldest but I forgot that when I thought of this so I'm switching her to be younger just to get Harry to Auradon. She's not gonna appear much in this.
> 
> please let me know what you think :)


End file.
